2 Lonely Hearts
by jackie1961
Summary: Sesshomaru finds himself having sex with a female of the human race by the river bank. She finds herself falling in love with the Dog Demon. What will happen next? My first story. Let me know what you think...


**2 Lonely Hearts**

**Must be 18+ to view **

After losing both her parents in an accident nearly a year ago, Manami became friends with Kogame while attending the same school. During this friendship Kogame invited Manami to travel back in time with her hoping this would help ease Manami lose. During one of the adventures back Manami came across Sesshomaru sitting along the river bank. She was speechless upon looking at his beautiful silky long body lying there in the sunlight. She had never in her 16 years of age seen a male look as perfect as he looked sitting there. Sesshomaru had come to the river to bath and was overwhelm by the gentle soothing magnolia smell in the air coming his way. He had heard of a young beautiful human female that smelt of the magnolia flower. The rumor was she had recently starting traveling with Kagome from the future to the feudal area. He glanced up at her asking if she was the one so many male demons had been speaking about. He could not help but to notice just how beautiful she was and how innocent she looked at him. There were no signs of evil intention in her eyes. He thought to himself she could be the human female he would risk his heart for. Manami answer with a shy and embarrassing sound in her voice saying I do not know what you are talking about. All at once he reached out for her hand and without even hesitating she placed her hand in his. Sesshomaru pulled the young human girl on to his lap. Manami was frozen with fear and a feeling of heat from her own body she had never felt before. He leaned forward placing his tongue along the lining of her lips, hoping to receive a favorable opening from Manami's lips. She closed her eyes not really knowing what to do or expect. She could not believe her own lips where opening up to his touch. He began reaching so deep inside her mouth with his own tongue Manami thought she would faint. This feeling was a warm gentle wet sensation being applied in her mouth for the very first time. Sesshomaru could sense Manami innocent with the pulsing of her heart. He thought to himself if he was going to take her innocent away then she would have the feeling of pure ecstasy like no other young female has ever felt. Sesshomaru started with gently caressing her with his silky long fingers along her hair line, then moving downward along her cheek line. Stopping only once in awhile to place a gentle kiss along the same route his fingers where taking. Manami body felt like it was on fire. Her blood was burning from the heat of their two bodies touching. Sesshomaru removed the wrap he had around his body. Gently embracing her body he removed her clothing. He lowered them both on the ground and placed his long silky body upon hers. She could feel his heart beating like it was going to explode. His body of wet from his own heat and his sword was throbbing to find her sheath. While he stroke one of her breast with his long silky wet fingers he licked the other one until the nipples where burnt red and hard. With each caressing movement he made on her lean tanned body she would let out a whispering moaning sound. Manami was blushing over the sensation he was giving her. He moved lower leaving behind on her body a sexy hot wet trail of saliva. When he finally reached the area between Manami legs she had already released several times. He started kissing inside her legs and licking them as he moved up and down. He would tease her with his tongue by moving over her pelvic area and then downward to the inside of her legs and back out, never touching her sheath. After several minutes he could not help himself anymore. He needed to know how this young girl tasted. All at once he started licking her sheath. Manami cried out in fear and relief. Her body moved graciously to his strokes. Her body was covered with her own wetness of heat. She wanted him to stop but yet she wanted him to continue. All at once her body started tingling and she heard him moan a sexy and pleasant sound. He had finally tasted her innocents. While she was still trying to recover from this sensation he eased up on her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Whispering in her ear, now my little magnolia I will make you my woman. He gently began inching inside her with his sword until he was completely in. Sesshomaru was aware not to hurt Manami while entering her since this was her first time. The warm wet feeling along with knowing he was receiving her innocents was almost overwhelming for him. He had to stop several times just to keep from releasing to early. Sesshomaru wanted this feeling to last for hours. After making love to her with him on top he eased up resting on his knees placing her on her knees facing forward. He began thrashing inside her again while caressing her breast and body and kissing her neck and licking her ears. The heat and wetness from their bodies rubbing against each other finally was more than even Sesshomaru could endure. With ever pulse of his release, she too released simultaneously. Sesshomaru held her tighter as if he was afraid of losing her. He had finally found someone to love him unconditionally. When they both had no more to give their bodies fell to the ground with him on top of her as they drifted off to sleep. She laid there thinking before falling to sleep, please do not let this be a dream…….

**Created by: J. Park**

**My very first story….**

**May 24, 2007**


End file.
